psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trialerrorguy/TELEKINESIS
Topic: Telekinesis I have always loved movies and stories about humans with incredible powers, such as X-Men or Spiderman. As a child I had only dreamt what life could be like with super powers and had wished that I could climb up walls or fly or even have x-ray vision. As a matter of fact when I was just entering my teenage years, I began to take a major interest what the mind could really be capable of if pushed hard enough. I even used to practice and even learn a certain abllity at that time, but had given up because of lack of progress and impatience. Now I would like to go in depth about that "power" that I had attempted to harness so long ago. This blog post will be all about the history of, and myths and facts relating to possibly one of the most well known mind powers in the book-'Telekinesis.' ORIGINS OF TELEKINESIS It is pretty much impossible to track telekinesis back to its roots. It has supposedly been around for maybe thousands of years or more. Before it even had a name, some believe that ancient civilizations used it for survival or hard labor. It is even believed by some that the egyptians used this to build the pyramids. There has also been mention of possible TK in many different religious scriptures. Buddhist monks could be one of the most well knon examples for telekinesis, as they are believed to be able to levitate themselves, as well as other objects. Is this just a myth, or could it be true? I guess I'll just leave the decision to you. Many say this video is fake, mostly because of the "bad" camera work, so this technically doesn't prove much. POSSIBLE EXPLANATIONS/HOW IT COULD BE DONE Quite honestly, after doing more research on telekinesis, I have really begun to question whether or not the power of the mind is really the single cause of telekinesis, so I decided to do some research on that as well. You know that saying that we only use 10% of our full brain capacity? Well unfortunately for some, that just isn't true. Perhaps this myth began with a misquotation of the great Einstein or from "The Energies of Men," written by William James in 1908. One line in the books says, " We are making use of only a small part of our mental and physical resources." Although these could be some of the reasons for this widespread myth, another possible reason for this false information being known by all as a supposed fact could be the famous Mike the Headless Chicken! For those of you who do not know about Mike, here is a brief summary: On September 10th, 1945, a man living in Fruita, Colorado beheaded a chicken. The chicken however, did not die and simply staggered around for a little while and continued to peck for food and perform other regular tasks of a chicken. He survived for 18 months with only the stem of his brain and one of his ears before finally killing over. All the same, as much as all of these facts seem to contribute to the myth, it is simply only a myth. So let's just say it isn't caused by the power of the brain alone. What could be another explanation for how it is done? Chi (or Qui) could be another explantion of how it is possible. This can be translated to "life energy," and is a major priciple in traditional Chinese martial arts and medicine.Whether or not it can be considered magic, I do not know. According to traditional Chinese medicinal beliefs, the body has natural Chi patterns circulating through channels that are known as meridians. It is believed that illnesses are caused by disturbances in these meridians, and that they are relieved through a variety of Chinese healing techniques. Another belief is that Chi energy can be focused into or can be combined with physical energy to cause phenomena like TK. Many are skeptical about this concept, however once agian, no one can really prove whether or not it is false. These are without a doubt, two of the most famous telekinetics ever heard of that you should look into: Nina Kulagina: A well known psychic who joined the Red Army at age 14, had supposedly been able to stop the beating heart of a frog, move a matchstick from under a glass dome, and perform many other instances of TK. Wi Geller: While on a British radio show in '73, Geller invited the listening audience to participate in a telekinetic feat in which he had somehow managed to bend many of their silverware pieces, keys, and nails from a great distance away. This effect was duplicated by Gary Schwartz in a spoon bending party featuring many student participants, which could also contribute to the possibillity of TK. MY CONCLUSION: From the overall research I have performed on the subject, I have come up with my own opinion. Yes, I do believe that telekinesis is in fact possible and that Chi could also be, as well. One thing that strikes me the most, however, is how come you don't have a bunch of people making millions off of gambling using some form of TK. There are even many tests that actually pay to have people show their powers. One college even has a reward of one million dollars, and yet no one has won it. All I am saying, if you would expect more people famous for kinetic or psychic feats like this if it really existed. Category:Blog posts